


Influence

by DanyIsMyQueen



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cheating, F/F, You are Tyrion’s daughter, angsty fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanyIsMyQueen/pseuds/DanyIsMyQueen
Summary: You couldn’t resist temptation.
Relationships: Margaery Tyrell/Reader, Margaery Tyrell/You, Sansa Stark/Reader, Sansa Stark/You
Kudos: 10





	Influence

It was the fourth glass of wine she poured. You were dazed. 

“Margaery we can’t do this.” You told her after she tried to unlace your gown.

“Why not?” She questioned with a frown, peering at you with her lethal gaze. “Oh, I have a clue... she put a thoughtful face. “it’s because of Sansa.” 

“I’m in love with her.” You quickly respond. “I don’t want to betray her trust.” You gave Margaery a gently smile before stand up. She let out a sigh.

“I get that, I really do Y/N, but it’s gonna be worth it. You’ve told me you don’t have any experience with women, I’ll teach you some tricks that you can use when you’re with Sansa.” 

“I- she put a finger in your mouth and with her thumb started to knead your cheek. “Shh” you tried to escape her touch but was useless cause her lips caught yours, at the beginning with a silky and delicate kiss, after a brief seconds she leaned deeper on you and it became a fiery one, her hands were on your hair and yours on her hips. You wanted to stop but at the same time you didn’t. At the moment you realised what you were doing you broke apart.

“Are you not enjoying it”? Margaery looked disappointed. 

“That’s the problem, actually I am.” You admitted catching your breath.

“Y/N you are not married to anyone, stop acting so anxious, give in to your desires, you know you want me, don’t deny it.” And with that final state she let go of her own dress and started to kiss your neck, so you decided to not fight back anymore, just hope in the morning you don’t feel as guilty as you were afraid. You’ve never been with the Stark girl, to be honest you weren’t as experienced and didn’t want to make her feel uncomfortable or seem like a rookie. Maybe it wasn’t a bad idea after all, you tried to convince yourself once more.

You woke up with Lady Tyrell naked beside you, naked as well, sheets tangled in your bodies.

“You are no amateur Lady Y/N, I believe you deceived me. She opened her eyes, they meet your own. You chuckled. 

“I swear it was my first time.” The shame was starting to fill your veins. It was true, you were with no compromise in everyone’s eyes but have a relationship with Lady Sansa. This was unfaithful of you, you were aware. 

“I hope this isn’t the last occasion I share your bedchambers.” She turned to plant a peak kiss. 

~~~~~

You went to have breakfast on the gardens where Sansa was waiting for you. Along with Margaery and his brother. 

“King’s Landing is full of surprises, isn’t it?” You almost spilled your drink when you felt Margaery hand touching your leg so close to your private zone. Loras immediately sensed the discomfort on your face, raising an eyebrow, but Sansa was oblivious.

“It certainly is.” Margaery looked so relaxed giving her a faked smile in return.

Thanks the gods the rest of the lunch became smoother. In the night you were laying in Sansa’s bed, cuddling next to her while playing with her hair, you recall what you did, it felt wrong now. 

“I think I’m ready.” She said after a long time of silence. 

“What do you mean?” You knew exactly what she meant.

“I’m ready for us to make love, I crave for you Y/N, we don’t have to wait any longer to take that step.” Your heart skipped a beat. She closed the distance between you, her hands finding their way to your cunt, you were so focused on washing away every negative thought running through your mind, till you pull away.

“Am I doing something wrong.” Her voice was kinda confused. 

“No my love.. it’s just-” The guilt was hunting you. Determined to tell her the truth you squint your lips. 

“What are you not telling me?” 

“I fucked with Margaery.” She had a blank yet hurt expression. “I’m very sorry.” You ran out of words, couldn’t mutter anything to make it right. Suddenly her dismay look turn into anger. 

“Get out.”

“Sansa...”

“I won’t say it twice.” You could hear pain in her voice, you did as she commanded and walked to the door. 

~~~~~~

“At least you liked it?” She asked with a neutral tone. You didn’t said anything. “You cheated on me Y/N, Margaery was my friend too, but now I see neither of you have a bit of respect, and I’m sorry for not being good enough for you.” She was holding back the tears. 

“We can talk, don’t let us end this way. You begged but it was a useless intent.

“There’s nothing else to talk about, either way we were going nowhere.” She passed by your side avoiding your gaze. You tried to grab her arm.

“Don’t ever put a hand on me.” How could you be so stupid? 

~~~~~~

“Was she yours is she wanted me so bad? Margaery had a smirked. 

“If you want her so badly, keep her, I don’t care.” Sansa didn’t want to be seen as the weak little girl anymore, as the helpless child everyone could use as an entertainment. Deep in her heart she wished she could forgive you, but she still had her dignity. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was unexpected! I also wanted to write for my other girl Margaery, I’m not sure if there’s gonna be a second part.


End file.
